Category talk:Death Event
NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE ANYMORE, IT IS IN CATEGORY TALK DUE TO COPYRIGHT STRIKE FROM ANONYMOUS KILLER 1.5, GO TO Death Event (Remade) INSTEAD WARNING, DO NOT USE MY IMAGES WITHOUT PERMISSION Death Event This event came out on 2/20/2019, which is more than event's waves, its cuz i found a model in roblox studio. theres more zombies, a event tower called Gunner and a new map, Island! theres 38 waves Addition A New Death Event New Death Event Zombies Black Normal - Equivalence Of Normal TinyBoss - Equivalence Of Slow Stunning Speedy - Equivalence Of Speedy But Stuns Flame - Equivalence Of idk Flame2 - Equivalence Of idk Mechanical - Equivalence Of Boss1 Or Boss2 Lighting2 - Equivalence Of Lighting Lava2 - Equivalence Of Lava Light - Equivalence Of idk Purple Mystery - Equivalence Of Mystery2 Camo Mystery - Equivalence of Hidden And Mystery Shadow Summoner - Equivalence Of Necromancer RedBoss - Equivalence of Boss1 But Stronger and little bit of fast MysteryBoss - Equivalence Of Mystery And Boss1 MysteryBoss2 - Equivalence Of Mystery2 and Boss1 LightningBoss - Equivalence Of Lighting And Boss1 LavaBoss - Equivalence Of Lava And Boss1 EndBoss - Equivalence Of Boss3 Shadow SummonerBoss - Equivalence Of Necromancer Boss AlienBoss - Equivalence Of Boss4 But Slower KnightBoss - Equivalence Of Expired Jack GhostBoss - Equivalence Of Hidden Boss But More HP and faster VirusBoss - Equivalence Of Virus And Boss4 GuardKing - Equivalence Of Void New Event Tower, Gunner! New Event Map, Island! Defeating Death Event *Use commando to clear out the early-mid zombies. Use tuber to kill the weak bosses. Use golden commando for the late bosses. Use zed for all bosses. Use jeep to black normal, tiny boss, and stunning speedy. Using phaser and golden scout are good for guardking. Using mercenary is good for flames. Use railgunner for the help of guardking and the other bosses Using Mortar is for mid game. Sniper can be use on this because it helps killing non bosses. Using sleeter can slow down the zombies. Scout can be use on this because it helps killing black normal. Trivia Category:Fanmade Event *You need 100 wins to play this *Theres a RARE glitch where Shadow Summoner Boss has a chance to despawn *Full Event made in 2/21/2019 *Theres a RARE glitch where you cant play this event *The place is called Dead Event: impossible *Theres a RARE glitch where zombies' limbs can get flung (towers can still kill it) *In the lobby, you will see a dead end valley there *In the event, you got 500 hp because its impossible *Theres a glitch where zombies can get sunk if they pass the big things *Use dj's ability for the guardking to stand still *theres a hard secret where you find the dead void *Theres a hill where you found me (cant move) *Theres a 1/3000 chance of getting wave 000000 in this event *Using roblox record makes this event lag so its a bad idea of doing a roblox record *If you exploit, your banned from this event